


Lightning Strikes Twice

by magnetohmy



Series: Eddie Thawne-Allen AU [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: In an AU where Eddie and Iris' roles are largely reversed, the Flash is saved by reporter Eddie Thawne, and a chain of events are set in motion.





	Lightning Strikes Twice

Electricity crackled against Barry’s skin as he ran, the smell of ozone thick in the air. He grinned, dodging a barrage of bullets as if in slow motion. He snatched the gun from the robber’s hands, disassembled it, then dropped the guy into a cop car and sped off again.

 

“We got a meta alert on 5th and Cornfield, B.” Cisco said through the comms. “No idea who it is, all the cameras in the area are totally kaput.”

 

Police had surrounded the block by the time Barry arrived, escorting civilians away from the epicenter of the trouble. He guessed that was the swirling mass of clouds over what he knew to be a very high end jewelry store. 

 

“Looks like Weather Wizard, guys.”

 

Cisco made a disapproving noise. “Come get the wand, you can’t handle him on your own.”

 

“Sure I can. I know his weaknesses by now.”

 

“Be careful.” Caitlin told him. “Don’t rush in without thinking.”

 

“You know me, I always take it slow.” Barry replied, proceeding to completely contradict himself.

 

Mardon didn’t see him coming, it would have been quite an accomplishment to do so, and the first punch knocked the Weather Wizard off his feet. Unfortunately, he sprung right back up again and hurled several gigantic chunks of hail in Barry’s direction. Barry managed to dodge them, and went in for another hit but was blown backwards by a gust of wind. He lept back up, but Mardon was already advancing on him, clearly mustering up a lightning strike. 

 

Barry ran. The lightning cracked down onto the road behind him, splintering the asphalt and missing him by inches. He could feel the aftershocks rippling up his legs and knocking out his comms - and probably all the suit monitors. The team had no way of knowing he was alive. Barry was considering going back for the Weather Wand, and to reassure the others he was okay, but the Wizard was cooking up another strike and there was no time.

 

Suddenly, someone yelled out “Mardon! Over here!” From across the street, followed by the flash of a camera.

 

Mardon whipped around, lightning still sparking on his fingertips and changed his target, throwing the bolt at Barry’s unwitting savior. The distraction turned out to be his chance, and Barry whisked the would-be victim to the relative safety of an alleyway, then returned to tackle Weather Wizard to the ground and slap a pair of power-dampening handcuffs on him.

 

Once he was sure Mardon was down, he hurried back to the alley where the man with the camera was still standing.

 

“Are you alright?” Barry asked.

 

“I’m fine, thanks to you, Flash.” The man grinned, and Barry noticed how nice his teeth were. And his lips. Really, now that Barry actually had a moment to observe, his whole face was pretty great. Short blond hair, a layer of stubble over a great jawline and strong chin, cheeks flushed pink from the adrenaline, good lord he was hot.

 

“You’re kinda the one who saved me.” Barry mumbled, trying not to think about the way the man’s eyes were sparkling as he smiled. “If you hadn’t distracted him I wouldn’t be standing here.”

 

“You know us reporters, we always have to get the story.” He waved his camera.

 

“It was really brave of you to jump in like that. You could have gotten hit by lightning, or worse.”

 

The man shrugged. “I don’t want to take the credit. I’m just an innocent bystander who got rescued by the Scarlet Speedster. Or at least, that’s what I’ll put in the article.” He winked and Barry tried not to gulp too loudly.

 

“I should be going.” Barry floundered, torn between continuing the conversation and actually doing his job.

 

“Wait, I need to think of some way to repay your heroics. Oh! I know.”

 

Barry hadn’t expected payment to come in the form of a kiss, gentle but determined. He silently thanked Cisco for leaving the mouth of his suit open and lost himself in soft lips and strong wandering hands. Coming up for air was a shock of clarity, and Barry remembered who he was and what he was supposed to be doing. He jumped backwards from the other man, stammered out an apology and another thank you, then left, face as red as his costume.

 

When he returned to the cortex, Barry found Caitlin, Cisco and Dr. Wells all rushing around in a panic, gathering up weapons and car keys. They all spun around to face him as he skidded to a stop and all shouted “Barry!” with varying degrees of relief and anger.

 

“All the suit’s monitors stopped working! We thought you were dead!” Caitlin cried, sounding near hysterics.

 

“You should have come straight back after apprehending Weather Wizard.” Dr. Wells chided, face clouded with displeasure. “Even so, were glad to have you back with us, Mr. Allen.”

 

“Yeah we are.” Cisco clapped a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “What held you up?”

 

“There was a civilian, he distracted Mardon long enough for me to take him down. I had to get the guy to safety.”

 

“A civilian? Who?” Dr. Wells asked.

 

Barry shrugged. “I didn’t get his name, but he said he’s a reporter.”

 

Dr. Wells had an oddly knowing look on his face for the briefest of moments, but then his expression changed back to passive. “I see.”

 

Cisco started shoving Barry towards Caitlin’s office. “Go take that suit off and get your vitals checked. I need to fix the sensors. Maybe make some fixes so that doesn’t happen again. How do you feel about flotation devices?”

 

***

 

Barry had been staring off into space and walked smack into someone entering Jitters as he was leaving. He managed to save the coffees he had been carrying for everyone, but his own, which he had just picked up to take a sip from, flew out of his hand and landed on the sidewalk. He stared disappointedly at it for a moment before turning to the person he’d run into to apologize. They got there first.

 

“I am so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going. Are you okay?”

 

Barry recognized that voice. It was the reporter from the Weather Wizard incident. He tried not to stare. Somehow the guy had gotten even hotter since the last time they’d met, his cornflower blue sweater even matched his eyes. 

“It’s fine, I’m fine.” Barry managed at last.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’m sure.”

 

The man smiled. “At the very least let me buy you another coffee to make up for that.”

 

“I never say no to free coffee.” Barry replied, returning his smile.

 

They got in line and the man turned to him. “I’m Eddie by the way. Eddie Thawne.”

 

“Barry Allen.” Barry said as they shook hands.

 

It may have been Barry’s imagination, but Eddie held on just a little longer than he needed to.

 

***

 

The lights of the time vault dimmed as the hologram of a woman’s head appeared from the pedestal.

 

“Gideon. Show me the future.”

 

“ _ Yes Dr. Wells. _ ” Gideon replied, projecting the image of a newspaper’s front page, dated April 25th,  2024. “ **FLASH MISSING, VANISHES IN CRISIS** .”

 

The byline read: Eddie Thawne-Allen.

 

Eobard West smiled to himself. “Everything is going according to plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been neglecting my fics because I've been working on original stuff, but I'm back with a whole new AU!
> 
> magnetohmy.tumblr.com


End file.
